A Better Fate
by D. M. Evans
Summary: Having finally achieved most his goals, Ed has only one thing on his mind: showing Winry how he feels.
1. Chapter 1

A Better Fate

Disclaimer – not mine. All rights belong to Ms Arakawa

Rating – FRT

Pairings – Ed/Winry (naturally), Roy/Riza (and a few other minor ones that crop up along the way)

Time line/Spoilers – Consider it spoilery up to the latest manga chapter without having any real direct spoilers. It's future fic, just a few weeks after the final showdown

Summary – Having finally achieved most his goals, Ed has only one thing on his mind: showing Winry how he feels.

Fire and Ice prompts - Hot: Rising steam Cold: Hazy shade of winter. I chose Cold (though hot makes a guest appearance) Thanks to SJ Smith for the beta

Chapter One

_kisses__ are a better fate than wisdom. e.e. cummings_

"Damn house," Ed muttered, trundling down the lushly carpeted hall. He had gotten lost in Armstrong Manor looking for Al's room. He was fairly sure he had never been in the wing he had just found himself in, even though he had been living in the house for nearly three weeks. The problem was he tried to get there from outside on a side of the house he had spent no time in. Ed couldn't let the bastard hear about it or he'd be teased into oblivion.

Fairly sure this was the room he was looking for, Ed tossed open the door. Heat boiled out. He hesitated, staring in at Colonel – no _General_ - Shit sitting next to Al's bed, both of them hovering over a game board set up on a bed tray. "What are _you_ doing here?" He grumbled, stomping in. An instant sweat popped out all over him from the blazing fireplace that gave so much added heat to the room, not that the scorching steam heat rattling in the pipes wasn't hot enough. The Bastard had a sheen of sweat on his face but Al, nearly invisible under the thick comforters tucked up under his armpits, still shivered a little. Ed didn't care about the heat. Al might be too thin, too cold and barely able to move but that would change. Ed had no doubts, couldn't even begin to allow himself to think of doubt.

"You were taking a nap so I started teaching Al how to play Go. He's getting pretty good at it." Roy gestured to the little white and black tiles.

"You're not supposed to be tiring him out."

"Brother, he's not," Al protested, though Ed thought he looked damn tired. "I'm so _bored_. The general has been keeping me company so I don't go crazy. He even brought me lunch." Al lifted his chin to point out the food tray on the floor by the door then gave Ed a sheepish look. "I do need you to do something he couldn't." Roy helped him set the game aside and Al held out an arm to Ed. "Help me to the bathroom."

"I could have done that, Al," Roy protested.

"You still have stitches in your shoulder and if I made you pull them, Hawkeye might shoot me." Al grinned.

Ed pushed past Mustang, needlessly rough. "Al's not your concern." Slipping an arm around his brother, he tried not to wince when Al pinched him viciously for being rude. Ed wasn't thrilled about being nursemaid but Al was his sibling and he'd be damned if he'd let his baby brother owe the bastard anything. The fact that they already did echoed in his head as he helped Al into the master bath then let him have some privacy. He sat on the window seat, the coolest place in the room. "I still don't get why you have this house."

"Olivia gave it to me." Smirking, Mustang tapped his chest. "She thought I was worthy."

Snorting, Ed asked, "Of what?" Roy favored him with a smarmy grin and Ed shuddered. Taking what he knew of Mustang's reputation, he applied it to Olivia Armstrong. "You perverted freak."

Mustang's smile grew. "I said nothing. The only perverted thing here is your mind."

Ed sucked in a deep breath to help fuel the string of invectives he was planning to call the shit but he heard Al calling for him so he went in to help his brother. He had to guide Al back to the bed slowly. His  muscles wasted, Al had trouble coordinating his movements.

"Before you put Alphonse back to bed, I wanted to show him something." Roy pulled the wheelchair out of the corner.

"I want to walk," Al protested.

"It's downstairs," Roy explained and Al's determination melted.

"I don't want my brother overexerting himself," Ed protested, figuring if Mustang wanted Al in the chair that meant it was too far for him to be of much help with that bum shoulder. Al was right, Mustang still had in his stitches in his shoulder. The man had nearly lost his arm.

"Ed, I want to get out of this room." Al's skeletal hand flailed for the edge of the wheelchair and the bastard let Ed struggle to push it. Figures, since it didn't want to roll on the carpeted floor. Ed and Mustang had to help Al down the stairs to the second wheelchair waiting on the first floor.

"Where are we going?" Ed asked, realizing once again he was in a part of the house he'd never ever seen. He hadn't really done any exploring. Mostly he just went from his bedroom to Al's and to the kitchen and living room with occasional sojourns to the alchemy lab.  "I don't feel like taking a tour when there are things to do, like going to see Winry. She hasn't seen Al yet, you know." Frustration laced through his voice.

"I do and we agreed it wasn't safe yet. Father and the homunculi are gone, well, except for Greed, but he seems to pose no immediate threat. If anything, he's friendly," Roy said, his shoes clattering on the hard wood flooring of this never-before-seen-by-Ed hallway. "We'll discuss the situation with Miss Rockbell once we get there."

"Where?" Ed huffed impatiently.

"Down those steps. I found it this morning after Armstrong asked me about how I liked it." Roy gestured to a curving staircase. "We'll have to help Al walk once we're down there, since I don't want to try and wrestle the wheelchair."

"I don't want to go down there, period." Ed glared down the steps.

"I do," Al said, trying to hoist himself up.

Ed sighed. Al was always too curious for his own good. If the bastard fell or worse, Al did, it would be Ed who caught hell from Hawkeye.  "Can't we just wait until Armstrong gets here? He could carry you both down." He screwed up his nose. "Or _she_ could."

"We're nearly there," Roy protested.

It took some doing to get Al down to the subterranean level. Something mineral-like tickled Ed's nose. It felt warmer than it should for being underground and in winter. Roy led them around a corner into a room with columns and mosaics decorating it. A table was set off to one side in an inviting nook. The source of the minerally smell proved to be hot springs, tapped into a long pool.

"Wow!" Al cried, expressing Ed's exact thought. "This is amazing."

"It really is," Ed admitted reluctantly.

"I thought this would warm you up nicely, Al." Roy tugged on the hem of Al's shirt.

"He doesn't have a suit," Ed protested, grabbing Mustang's wrist.

"We're all men, Edward. Unless you have some piece of automail I don't know about, there's nothing here we haven't seen before," Roy said, taking off Al's shirt.

Ed resisted kicking him but only because he was fairly sure Al would fall, too. "Do you want to get in, Al?"

"Sure." Al didn't have to shimmy out of his pants; they nearly fell off, revealing every boney knob his brother had.

"Go on, Ed." Roy steadied Al who had already started to shiver. "Automail can soak, right?"

Ed nodded, stripping quickly then he got into the water first. Reclining 'chairs' had been worked into the walls of the pool. It would be easy to set Al in one. He held out his arms and they maneuvered Al into the water.

His brother sank up to his neck with a happy sigh. "This is the best I've felt since I've been back," Al all but purred, his eyes shutting.

Ed envied him. Al got to miss Mustang getting naked. The steam rising off the water couldn't obscure that view. Ed just whined loudly. "I could have lived my life without seeing that. We don't _need_ you here, bastard."

Roy expertly ignored him, lounging back in the water indolently, careful not to dip his stitched-up shoulder in. "I happen to want a soak."

Ed settled in then glared at Mustang. "You said we'd talk about it, so talk. We want to see Winry. I hate hiding out like this."

"She knows you're safe. She knows Al is back." Roy waved him off, his eyes slotting. "We can't be sure anyone is safe, not until most of the Bradley supporters are gone. Things are settling. You'll get to see her again, Fullmetal. For now, she's safe and that's more important, right?"

Ed grumbled something, hating when the man was right.

"However, I have been talking with Armstrong and we think we have the major threats dealt with, at least the ones from within. The fact that some of the Ishbalans actually helped overthrow Bradley is a good sign." Roy sank as low as he dared, a contented noise bubbling up out of him. "We're starting to rebuild and I was hoping for your help, both of you."

"Al isn't a soldier."  Ed didn't like where this was going and he'd be damned if Mustang manipulated Al.

"If you let me finish." Mustang lowered that cool, dark gaze on Ed. "We need heroes. That's you two, like it or not. Take it from the last poster hero Amestris had, it rather sucks." The bitterness in Mustang's voice sent a shudder through Ed. He wondered if there really were posters of Roy after the Ishbalan war. "I'll push your resignation through if I can, Edward, but expect resistance. Until that time, I'll do what I always have, try to shield you as much as I can."

"What's this have to do with Winry?" Ed knew that Roy had a point about keeping her in Resembool nice and safe but he wasn't about to let it drop.

"Brother." Al poked him with a bony finger. "I think he's saying if we're safer now, Winry can know where we are."

"Exactly and not just Winry. If I don't heed Mrs. Curtis and Gracia's demands to see you soon, they'll tear me limb from limb. That Mrs. Curtis is very loud on the phone." Roy grimaced and Ed gleefully entertained the lovely image of Izumi shredding Roy. "I'll arrange for Miss Rockbell to come here, Edward, but first, you and I have work to do. Tomorrow, first thing at the train station."

"I can't leave Al."

"Did I ask you to?" Mustang shot him a tart look. "Riza will look out for Alphonse. We'll only be gone an hour or so."

"Don't fuss, Ed." Al reached up a hand and dribbled the hot water over his own head. "I'll be fine. I'll have Miss Hawkeye make me tea and give me some books. I'll survive." His eyes shut and he slipped down until his chin kissed the surface of the hot water.

"You think things with the Ishbalans can be fixed now?" Ed mumbled, thinking about things he had learned, wondering if Roy knew about the things Hawkeye had shared.

"We stand a chance."

"Do you?" Ed didn't want the bastard to know but there were things he respected about him and Hawkeye's words haunted Ed. "Hawkeye is afraid they might make you into a war criminal to appease the Ishbalans." Ed watched the misery march into the man's black eyes.

"It could happen. I'd surely be executed if it did."

Al's eyes flew open and he nearly went under. Ed hastily helped his brother, kicking himself. He had never confided Hawkeye's fears to Al and now was the wrong time. "Oh, that's not right," Al cried, horrified.

"If it happens, you boys take care of Riza for me. Promise me that." The grim look on Mustang's face knotted Ed's gut.

Al shook his head. "No, not until we have to. There are other ways."

Ed couldn't handle the distressed expression on his brother's gaunt face. "Let's talk about something better."

"All right, what are your plans for when Miss Rockbell arrives?" Roy affably changed the subject, the corners of his mouth quirking up.

"What do you mean?" Ed hoped he could play off the blush as being due to the heat of the water.

"Don't be dense. You need a plan," Roy insisted, ticking things off on his fingers. "Dinner and a movie, flowers, candy."

"New tool set," Al offered.

"I don't need your help with Winry," Ed huffed. He wagged a finger at them. "Either of you."

Al glanced at Roy, a knowing smile on his face. "He needs it."

"I know. From what little I've observed and been told, Miss Rockbell is much like Riza. She'll kill a clueless lad like Fullmetal here." Roy's smirk was only slightly less irritating than Al's grin.

"Bite me, bastard." Ed kicked at him.

"No metal parts!" Roy slid off the seat, nearly going under.

"Brother, don't make him get his stitches wet."

"I'm going to hold him under until he's blue." Ed feinted at the man.

"Well, if you don't want help, Edward, I'll be very happy to point and laugh when you screw up."

"He _is _supposed to be charming and debonair, Brother." Al nodded to Roy. "You might want to listen."

"I'll ask Havoc first." Ed waved him off. "He'd probably like a visit."

"But wasn't he infamous for messing it up?" Al's eyes twinkled. "Ask Armstrong. I'm sure he has all sorts of family…" Al barked out a laugh, echoed by Mustang, "secrets for it."

"I'll ask Mustang first. I fear that last alternative." Ed held up his hands. "No more talk about Winry. And you." He stabbed a finger at Roy. "Go away. It's creepy having you naked in a bath with us."

"Public bathing is normal in Xing. Did you know that?" Roy arched an eyebrow at him.

"Then go invite Greed."

"Relax, Edward. Yes, I prefer blondes but I do have a height requirement." Mustang slashed his hand above his head.

Al just sighed as aquatic war waged around him. "I just don't want to be there when Riza sees the state of your stitches, sir!"

XXX

Ed gazed at the haze enveloping the whole train station. It was just warm enough to allow a nearby stream to puff fog but cold and damp enough to make his ports ache and parts of him wanted to crawl up inside to get warm. If Mustang was cold, the jerk didn't show it. Oh no, nothing bothered him. "I can't believe Riza promised to paddle me if she caught me." Ed watched his breath crystallize. "I can't believe you _wanted_ her to paddle you for popping your stitches."

"Never underestimate the effect of a strong woman paddling you, Fullmetal," Roy hissed lowly so the few fools on the platform couldn't overhear.

"Freak." Ed made a face. "Why the hell did we have to get here so early? Where are we going?"

"Patience, Edward." Roy tugged his thick coat tighter. So he _was_ cold. "I'm currently occupying Olivia's room with the biggest, most comfortable bed I've ever seen. I wouldn't have gotten up this early if it weren't important."

"The General's room?" Ed wrinkled his nose. "Why? I thought you were in Armstrong's."

"Being in Alex Louis' room wouldn't have the same effect," Roy replied mysteriously.

"What? Oh, never mind." Ed had a sudden flash of Mustang trying to talk Riza into sex on every surface in the room. It wasn't like they were fooling anyone or, at least not Bradley, no more than he and Winry had. Ed tried to imagine him and Winry in the roles he had just cast Mustang in. He felt his face flush. He had imagined sex with Winry before, usually in his own private moments, not like this. He'd better stop before things decided to wake up and brave the cold. "Pervert."

"It's _you_ who keeps thinking naughty things, Fullmetal. I almost fear bringing that sweet young lady here some day."

"Don't tempt me." Ed nodded to the light cutting the fog while he made shoving motions.

"I'd take you under the train with me."

A big, cocky grin spread over Ed's face. "You'd try."

"If it helps, this is our train," Mustang said as a few other brave souls exited the station out into the hazy winter morning.

Ed stomped his foot, trying to get a little feeling into it. "This had better be good. I'm hungry."

"No, you're crabby," Roy countered, actually looking like he might be losing patience. "I need coffee the next time I have to deal with you in the morning. I can  _not_ wait for Alphonse to get well. He's more amenable than you."

"Once he's well,  _you_ aren't getting near him again." Ed could only imagine what lures this man would use if he thought Al was useful to him.

"I've got him addicted to Go. He'll be back to play me." Roy smirked as the train came to a stop.

'_Too bad_,' Ed thought, considering again throwing him onto the tracks. "So, killing you really is my only recourse."

Roy just rubbed his fingers together in response. It was a hollow threat since he had on winter gloves, though Ed wouldn't be shocked if the man had his array gloves on under them. The man's attention swiveled to the people disembarking into the fog. Ed wondered how long he'd have to stand here, freezing his boy bits off, until they could board. Why couldn't Mustang wait inside like a sane man? Mustang nudged him and started moving forward. Head down, keeping his face from the wind, Ed shambled along.

 Suddenly, his head snapped up, hearing his name called in a tone far too high and sweet to be coming from the bastard. Ed's jaw dropped, seeing Winry running across the platform. Her arms were around his neck, nearly knocking him down in his surprise. Ed squeezed her as tight as he dared. It was hard to feel her form under her thick coat. When he let her go, he saw Mustang out of the corner of his eye as the man helped Granny off the train. He'd worry about Granny later. Winry demanded every iota of his attention.

Ed ran his gloved hands over Winry's reddening cheeks, wishing he could feel her smooth skin, wishing for an insane moment that he had Mustang's silver tongue. He never knew what to say, even if this was his best and oldest friend. Ever since they grew up, things had been awkward. It was more than just the normal boy-girl crap. He had lied to Winry, or at least kept things from her, disappeared for months at a time. Ed felt his eyes sting and he'd be damned if he cried now. He had been strong for so long. He wanted badly to kiss Winry but not with Mustang and Granny standing there. They'd critique him.  He settled for whispering, "It's done, Winry. We can come home."

The fact he didn't  _have_ a home to go to hit Ed like a sledge. Winry seemed to read his distress, taking his hand. He thought for a moment she was going to kiss him then caught her looking askance. She seemed to share his paranoia about the adults.  "Home is waiting for you," she said, squeezing his hand. "Al, how is he?"

"You'll see real soon," Ed promised then nodded at Pinako. "She dragged you along, too, mini-granny."

"And the hound." Pinako jerked a thumb to the end of the train. "She's in a crate. Go get her, boy."

"Hello to you, too, hag." Ed smiled as he said it. He stomp his way to the baggage cars while Mustang swished the ladies off inside. "Damn bastard, going in where it's warm, leave me to do all the work like usual," he grumbled without much heat. Bastard or not, Mustang had surprised him good. Just wait until Al saw. Ed grinned at that, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he waited for the porters. It didn't really matter they had no house, their true home had found them.

XXXX

"I still can't believe you're here." Al tried to get Den to come up from the foot of the bed so he could pet her. Winry sat between the brothers on the bed, letting Al lean against her shoulder. The stifling room was hot, crowded, too, with Pinako in Mustang's usual chair near the bed. Mustang had let Riza have the window seat while he sat at her feet, leaning against it.  Ed expected the two of them to leave soon.

"It was a long trip." Winry looked up at the ceiling, painted to look like the tops of an arboreal forest with a starry night crowning them. "That is amazing. This whole place is unbelievable."

"The artwork amassed by the Armstrongs is astounding," Roy agreed. "Tell her about the time you walked into a wall, Edward." The smirk that bloomed on the man's face made Ed want to throttle him. "He thought it was an opening to the outside gardens, it's so well painted."

"Shut the hell up!" Ed nearly tossed himself out of the bed but Winry had him by his shirt.

"Edward, do I have to remind you of our conversation last night?" Riza quirked up an eyebrow at him.

"What did you do?" Winry tapped the pillow next to her and he settled back against it.

"He and Mr. Mustang were wrestling in the hot springs." Al's gold eyes gleamed. "There are natural springs in one portion of the basement. I want to go back later. Ed popped some of Mr. Mustang's stitches."

"Bean, you can't treat stitches like that," Pinako scolded gently.

"It really hurt." Mustang pouted and Riza nudged him with her heel, hard.

"I'm sure you were asking for it," Riza said sternly. "Though knowing Edward, he went too far."

"Mr. Mustang said brother was too short for him to date," Al supplied, the sly look in his eyes stirring conflicting feelings in Ed. One, that he was so glad his brother  _had_eyes again and secondly, that if Al was well, he'd make him pay for that comment.

"Don't ask how it all got started," Ed growled, leaning over to take a tea cup off the night stand. He handed it to Winry then picked up his own. The tea had been forgotten in the hellos and now, in the heat of Al's room, it wasn't really needed but it would be soothing.

"This is very good, spicy," Winry said, sipping the peppery tea.

"From my private collection. Hawkeye was kind enough to bring it here for me while I was recuperating. They've had their hands full with me and Alphonse."  Roy smiled at Winry. Ed hated how true that was. He wanted his brother healthy and whole and he wasn't sure if that would ever happen. Al could have suffered permanent damage from his time across the gate. What if his muscles never recovered? He didn't want to see Al have to have amputations and replacements, even if  Granny and Winry were the best.

"You will be giving this house back once everyone is well though, right?" Winry fretted. "Mr. Armstrong is such a nice man. You can't keep his house."

Roy buried his fingers in the thick carpet. "I'll let him move back in once the insanity is truly done. He'll never even notice me off in my own corner of this estate. We all could claim a room and it would take him a year or more to find us."

"He's not kidding. This place is crazy." Ed sniffed.

"Once the danger is past, Strongarm's parents will return," Riza said. "And the General will have to find his own place, though he'll be utterly spoiled by then."

"Can you blame me?" Roy leaned his head against her knee. Ed wondered if he would ever see those two this free with each other again. Was this his future with Winry? If he was made a national hero, would he always be afraid to be around her, putting her in danger?

"Is the danger past?" Pinako asked sensibly. Ed saw that Al was half asleep against Winry. He should shoo everyone out of the room so his brother could sleep but Al would probably get mad.

"Not yet, not entirely," Riza replied, the regret evident in her tone.

"But enough that we're already rebuilding some things." Roy straightened. "And to that end, I'll want some thoughts from you, Miss Rockbell, and the brothers."

Winry's brow knit. "Please, call me Winry. What sort of thoughts?"

Ed was curious about that but more wary than anything. He was not about to let his brother and Winry get used.

"Right now, Olivia is in charge and it's likely to stay that way. She makes a good rallying point. While most of our work will be repairing the country and all the relationships, we thought it would be good to have something to take people's minds off of things, a place they could relax," Mustang explained. "I was put in charge of that and I remembered the amusement parks from when I was young. Much of them were closed down and forgotten, a lot of their metal taken away to use for the military. There was a big one here in Central."

"We've heard of them. Winry used to bug our Mom to take us to one," Ed said.

"It closed before she ever got the chance," Al muttered, stirring a bit.

"I want to open the one in Central. It can't be done all at once. I'll take you there, let you see what's left and the schematics. Help me decide what will be the easiest to restore first. We'd like to get parts of it open by spring. It would be good to help relax the tension everyone's feeling," Roy said enthusiastically.

"That sounds like so much fun," Winry matched his enthusiasm.

"It sounds like _work_ to me," Ed grumbled. It _did_ sound like fun but he couldn't afford to let Mustang know that.

"Fine, Edward. Alphonse and Winry can help me. I'll assign you sewer duty. If all the drama with Father proved anything, it's that we don't need giant underground passages honeycombing the city. You can deal with that," Roy replied blithely.

Ed flashed him an obscene gesture while Pinako laughed. He was pretty sure he heard Al trying to smother a giggle himself.

"Well, I think it's exciting," Winry said, covering her own smile with her tea cup.

"And I think it's time we left Al get some rest," Riza said, nudging Mustang to his feet. "Though I'm sure he'll fight to have you stay with him a little longer, Winry." 

Al's eyes glittered at that.

"You think about it," Roy said, letting Riza chivvy him out. "I want at least one roller coaster."

"I'll tie you to the tracks," Ed promised. "That'll be fun." He waited a moment giving them a moment to leave then excused himself. He caught up to the pair before they made it to the end of the corridor. "Mustang, you surprised me today." Roy glanced back at him. "But you didn't bring them here just for that reason nor to just see Al."

"No, not just for those reasons," Mustang admitted.

"Was someone after Winry?" His fingers curled into tight balls.

Roy's smile was humorless. "Not any more."

A blinding wave of fury washed over Ed, leaving him shaking. "You should have told me."

"No, I shouldn't. Your brother needed you. He can't protect himself yet and make no mistakes, Edward, you are targets." There was nothing but grimness to be seen on Mustang's usually smug face. Worry had frittered away his arrogance. "You needed to feel safe. I had Winry and Dr Rockbell under close guard."

"You still should have told me. This is _Winry_ we're talking about," Ed barked, knowing how much he was betraying about his feelings to a man capable of using such information.

A hint of a smile touched Mustang's face, as Riza came over and put her hands on Ed's shoulders. "He knows that, Edward."

"You're only a few months younger than I was when I passed my State Alchemy exam, Edward. They took me and made me a killer.  To deal with the forces after us, having to kill is the reality. You might even be willing to do it to protect her but…for all you've been through, you're still barely more than a boy, Edward." The sadness in the older alchemist's eyes took Ed by surprise, chilling him almost as much as the news about Winry. "I worked hard to keep you away from the worst of the conflicts. I'd rather not turn you into a killer now. I know what it did to me."

His throat tightening, Ed just nodded. He knew Mustang had protected him, though all too often he took it as the alchemist concealing things. "Yeah, thanks. I'm going to get back to Winry."

"By all means. Edward, take her around the house, give her the tour. This is a place you two can be alone in forever before you're even missed, if you know what I mean." The smug smirk returned.

Ed flushed to the tips of his toes from the feel of it. "I try never to know what you mean." He stomped back into the room, ignoring the bastard's laugh, which ended in a yelp.  Edward sent a silent thanks back to Hawkeye.

X                                 X                                 X

"Next time you lead me around the house, let's bring a snack for when we get lost." Winry laughed. "I think all of Resembool would fit in here."

"Or leave a trail of crumbs." Ed slouched, hating the reminder of his failure. "No one needs a house this big."

"It is a bit much." Winry looked askance at him. "Ed, how are you really doing? You keep saying fine but…"

"I _am_ fine."

She ran a hand over his metal arm. "You didn't get your limbs back," her voice pitched low. Ed stared at a stupid painting of tomatoes and corn on a table. Who the hell painted food? It had been bitterly disappointing that Greed had been wrong about him being able to get his limbs back. "And your father died bringing Al back. You might have been mad at him but…"

Ed  held up a hand. "I don't want to talk about him, Winry." He really didn't. It hurt more than he thought it would to see Hohenheim die. "He wanted to join Mom." Ed didn't add that he didn't believe in heaven or god and that he didn't think that would happen. Winry already knew how he felt about that stuff. "It's okay…later, we can talk about that later. Right now, I just want to talk about happy things. You're here, finally. I want it to be happy."

Winry's eyes told him that she didn't believe that he was fine or happy but was willing to let it go for now. She pointed. "I hear voices."

"Yeah, I think we're almost back to the living room…or the one _we're_ using," he said wryly.

"Why is Mr. Mustang living here?"

"General Armstrong gave him the house. He used it to hide out a strike force. Afterwards, it was a good place to hide out me and Al, and him, for that matter. You almost ended up with another patient…heck still could. Who knows how much use he'll have of that arm."

"Especially with you pulling his stitches," she said tartly.

Ed sighed. He had been thinking about kissing Winry but offending her professional ethics didn't make for the right timing. He _should_ have done it on the tour of the house but then he was afraid that they'd get really distracted and Mustang would torment him about it, especially since the man had put certain ideas into Ed's head as to what this visit should be about. Then they had gotten lost and the man would assume they had been somewhere making out. Maybe if he looked appropriately disappointed when they walked into the living room, Mustang would know he failed. Damn, that wasn't any better but at least it wouldn't take any acting skills. 

He figured telling Winry that his attack on Mustang was entirely justifiable but doubted she'd believe him. He stepped into the living room and stopped dead, Winry careening into him. He hadn't been expecting to see Mustang lounging on the thick, long, spiraling sheep wool rug in front of the fireplace, his books shoved to one side so Riza could sit next to him. Their faces were veiled by her loose hair as she leaned over him, so obviously kissing. Figures, Mustang had no problems making _his_ feelings known.  _Mustang_ didn't get so uptight in the presence of the woman he loved that he started spouting off about the huge collection of antique weapons the Armstrongs had, which is what Ed had done instead of pulling Winry into his arms and kissing her. Well, at least he didn't start babbling the periodic table this time. Even _Kimbley_, the definition of insane, thought he was nuts.

Ed cupped his metal fingers over his eyes, ignoring Winry trying to haul him out of the room. "My _brother_ is right there you know," Ed said loudly, pointing to the couch where Al had been installed under the thickest comforter Ed had ever seen. Al had a thin book on his chest.

"And he's sleeping," Roy huffed as Riza sat back.

"Not any more." Al stirred slightly. "Probably woke up Granny, too, with that bellow."

Riza unfolded from her position, getting up slowly. Ed considered the look on her face, a silent plea to not share this intimate moment with anyone. They had obviously trusted Al should he have woken up. Ed noticed Winry's slight nod, as if she too understood. "Did you enjoy your tour, Winry?"

Winry grinned and flopped onto another of the oversized stuffed couches. Ed thought the cushion would eat her. She ran her hand over the crushed green velvet, making it shimmer almost gold in the firelight. "It's just astounding. Ed got lost."

"Yes, I'm sure it's all…unfamiliar territory to him." Roy smirked.

Ed bristled. If Winry caught the innuendo, she didn't let it show. "Oh, shut up and while you're at it, quit blackmailing poor Hawkeye or whatever it is you're doing to make her be nice to you." He ignored the muttered 'oh, brother, and Edwards,' directed his way.

Mustang just laughed. "I think you'll find that Hawkeye stays with me for the same reasons Winry stays with you."

"Huh?'

"He means you're a lot a like you, brother." The biggest shit-eating grin Ed had ever seen on Al's face slithered across it.

"Take that back!" Ed roared.

"Fullmetal, just go sit with Winry and enjoy the fire. I have something to tell you." Roy gestured to the second couch. "Hawkeye, go get Edward his step stool so he can actually get up on Armstrong's furniture."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A BABY?" Ed lunged for the smirking bastard and ended up with his face planted somewhere nice and soft.

Hawkeye pushed him back out of her cleavage then pointed to the couch. "Go, sit, stay." She turned to Mustang. "No sounds from you."

Face burning, Ed protested, "I'm not the dog!" His eyes widened as the tiny revolver came out of her pocket. Ed scurried onto the couch next to Winry. "Is she always armed? At least Winry just has wrenches."

"It pays to listen to the ladies, Edward. I'll have Hawkeye mentor Winry in the care and feeding of small animals."

The gun swiveled to Roy. "Those sounded like noises."

"Don't worry, Mr. Mustang. I know how to handle Edward." Winry's eyes narrowed at Ed. "It takes quick reflexes."

Roy chuckled.

"What the hell did you want to tell us?" Ed grumbled then settled a bit, feeling Winry press against his side. He blinked. Could it be she actually liked him back? He had always thought so but then they'd get into one of their rip roaring fights and he'd doubt he knew anything at all. Did the bastard and Hawkeye fight like that in private? No, Mustang was totally under her thumb. When she said jump, he set records. Would he get like that with Winry when he got old like the other alchemist?

"Alphonse, did your mother ever wash out his potty mouth?" Roy turned to the bedridden young man.

"It never helped but I am curious, what did you have to say?" Al replied diplomatically.

"There was something I've always wanted to do ever since I was young: throw a party to remember. Now's my chance." Roy's eyes gleamed.

Ed snorted. "You have to be kidding."

"Well, yes and no. We're having a huge party, in just a few days. We've earned it. Granted, there'll be soldiers around just to be sure we're safe since we are still targets and we'd be all together at once." Roy shrugged.  "But look at everything that's happened, what we have survived. It's time to celebrate."

"A party?" Ed groaned.

"That sounds like fun," Al cried in an act of brotherly betrayal.

"What do we need to do to help?" Winry looked just as excited.

"Oh, nothing, you just visit with the brothers. I have it well in hand," Roy replied. "However, you can help me think up of a signal to say the hot springs are occupied, short of alchemically making a wall there. I can just see it now. Shortmetal will wander down there, interrupt and start screaming, 'You bastard! I've been blinded for life, you pervert! It's disgusting that you even do that at all but to inflict it on the innocent'!" Roy had to struggle to pitch his deep voice higher to do a decent impression of Ed.

Ed snorted. "What? It's true. I've already had to see you naked once in this life. I don't want to repeat it. We'll think of a signal... do we have to _be_ at this party?"

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose and Winry huffed in Ed's ear. "Edward, I'm not even answering that, you foolish boy."

Ed squirmed, knowing he had asked a very stupid question. "Better question, do _you _have to be there?"

"Oh yes, to torment your every moment."

"I figured." Ed slumped down, half eaten by green velvet. He listened with a half an ear to Mustang's grand plans. Winry and Al were excited and if it made them happy, Ed couldn't really hate the idea, no matter who had it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_Kissing is like drinking salted water. You drink, and your thirst increases. Chinese Proverb_

Ed had never seen so many people. Just how many people _did_ the bastard know? The estate might never be the same. Somehow, the party arrived and Ed had yet to tell Winry how he felt or even make a move to kiss her. Every time he tried, his doubts swelled up and stopped him then Winry would give him looks that made him think this was all very one-sided. He would do it tonight. Ed took a look at her outfit. Winry's dress was short and simple but covered with aqua sequins and bead over pale blue cotton. While it had to be heavy, it moved like ocean waves, glittering brightly under all the lights and it took all his energy to not drool and to not publicly embarrass himself. He could see it now, some party picture of him staring at Winry's breast with a tent in his trousers. With his luck, it would end up on the cover of the _Central Times_.

Ed rested a hand in the small of her back. "You look so pretty," he said, realizing he should have said it earlier. Now, now was the time to kiss her.

"Oh, Ed, there you are," a feminine voice said.

Ed winced. So much for his kiss. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Gracia Hughes heading their way. Ed had never seen her look so pretty. In a bronze tabard dress embroidered with blue and red flowers along one side, she looked very feminine.

"Oh, Gracia!" Winry bubbled. "I'm so glad to see you. Mr. Mustang said you were here but it's hard to find anyone."

"It's very good to see you both." Gracia hugged the girl. "We can talk later. Ed, Havoc is challenging Al to wheelchair races down the main corridor. I thought you'd want to know."

Ed sighed. Naturally. He tries to kiss Winry and has to give it up before his brother broke his fool neck. "Thanks. Better go stop him. It's not like he has Havoc's muscles yet."

Winry followed him as he forged a path through the partiers. Ed corralled his brother.

"Aww, come on, boss," Havoc said. "It'll be fun."

"If you don't kill yourselves, General Armstrong will slaughter you for getting black marks all over the marble," Ed scolded.

Havoc grimaced and dug for his cigarette pack. "Good point. Later Al, maybe outside."

"Sure," Al agreed enthusiastically.

Ed grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and rolled his brother away from temptation. "Al, you can't bear to be away from the fireplace for long yet. You're not going outside to try and race a wheelchair."

Al pouted. "Oh, yeah. Damn."

Ed just raised an eyebrow to his little brother saying a swear. Was there no one Mustang couldn't corrupt?

"Let's get you somewhere you can sit and talk with everyone," Winry said, shooting Ed a look over Al's head. He thought she might want to be somewhere with just him alone. Could that really be true? Ed grinned and wheeled Al faster.

"Ed, you're going to bounce me out," Al whined, gripping the arms like a vice.

"And you wanted to race," Ed grumbled.

The wheelchair came to a dead stop as Ed got lifted off his feet. Strong arms all but crushed his chest. "Gah, Armstrong don't…" Ed stopped, realizing the chest he was being squashed against wasn't broadly muscled. It gave softly.

"Look at you all dressed up," Izumi's voice rumbled in his ear. "You look like a little man."

"Don't flail, Ed. You'll kick Al in the head." Winry put a hand on his arm.

"Teacher…can't breathe," Ed rasped. He tried to smooth the wrinkles in his suit when she let him go. Ed spun around, facing her. She had a still-healing scar peeking out of her neckline, tracing her left collar bone. He knew she got that fighting to help him and his brother.

Al struggled, trying to stand. Winry helped him up. He held an arm out to Izumi. "Teacher."

Izumi crushed Al to her, his fragile body sagging into her to the point Ed feared she might break something. As he watched a few tears trickle down Al's hollow cheeks, Ed found he had to look away. He couldn't cry here and now. A big hand clamped on his shoulder and Ed looked up into Sig's furry face, smiling at that man. He chucked Sig's arm as a hello. Izumi sat Al back in his wheelchair gingerly.

"That bastard never said you were coming." Ed toed the thick rug, discontent.

"Actually a young lady named Miss Rockbell called us," Izumi replied, brushing Al's hair back.

Ed turned huge eyes on her. "Winry, why didn't you tell me?"

"Mr. Mustang wanted it to be a surprise. Hello, I'm Winry Rockbell." Winry held out her hand. "Al and Ed have told me a lot about you."

Ed hoped Winry had the sense not to mention how scary they made Izumi sound.

"I'm not as terrifying as they make me out to be." Izumi grinned.

"No, she's scarier," Ed muttered, since the subject had been broached. "That's Sig, her husband."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Winry grinned.

"We brought some of the finest meats for this party you've ever seen," Izumi proclaimed. "And we're staying here so we'll have time to catch up. But right now." She reached back, grabbing Sig's enormous paw. "We're heading to the ball room. How many chances do I get to dance to some of the best bands money can buy?"

It slowly sank in that Izumi was actually in a devore black velvet dress, covered with a leaf motif and heels. She looked like a woman and not like Teacher at all. Ed grinned as Al said, "Go enjoy yourselves."

Izumi left them so quickly, Ed was hard pressed to believe it. He started to wheel Al after them when he heard his name being called. Turning, he saw Pinako heading his way.

"I'll take Al with me for a while," Pinako said.

"I'm not sure Al wants to sit with a bunch of old ladies," Ed said, thinking back on the last time he had seen Pinako in the throng of party-goers. Still, he wouldn't mind Al being someplace other than at his side at this very moment.

She snorted. "Talk hell, we have a hot game of cards going. Want to play some poker, Al? Katherine Armstrong is on a winning streak. We need to distract her with some cute young thing."

"Sure." Al laughed then scowled. "She doesn't look like Major Armstrong, does she?"

"She's cute," Pinako assured him, taking over the handles from Ed.

Ed watched them go, then turned to Winry. "She's going to get him mauled by some bruiser who looks just like her _brother_, probably with a moustache."

Winry slapped his arm. "Now Ed, General Armstrong is pretty. Maybe this sister is, too."

Ed figured there were better chances of pigs flying out his lower orifice but knew now was the time to be more like a gentleman, more like – he shuddered – Mustang. "You could be right. Let's find someplace we can sit and talk." When her face fell, Ed quickly added, "Or we can dance now."

"I'd love that."

Ed could dance some. Izumi had taught him and Al, saying it helped with movement when fighting but he hadn't danced since. If he stepped on Winry, he would never hear the end of it. There was a tiny patch of floor not taken up by people. Roy couldn't know this many people, could he? No, Ed decided, many of these had to be Armstrong's friends, family and supporters. He wondered if this party was the last big fling and he and Al would get dumped out of the house, afterwards.

Mustang had given him the gloves he wore now, kid leather and black to match his suit. Ed figured that his metal hand would mar them but the older alchemist hadn't seemed concerned. Ed wasn't going to take them until he tried them on. They were like a caress on his living flesh. At least he could put his hand in the small of Winry's back without fear of popping off the sequins and beads. Ed smiled. Was he smiling like an idiot or was his smile warm and inviting? Ed wanted one but figured he was achieving the other.

Either way, Winry smiled back. He had never realized just how beautiful she was. He'd never seen Winry this dressed up, the short aquamarine-sequined dress was tantalizing. He let the waltz carry them. Just as the strains were coming to an end, Ed leaned in to kiss her.

"Edward!"

Ed nearly clipped Winry's nose, when he startled. He couldn't swallow back a groan. Why hadn't they killed him? Just because Ling was in charge of his shared body now… Ed glared at him. "What?"

"I'd like to cut in." Ling smiled at him, all dressed up like a phoenix in some Xing silk outfit of brilliant red and gold and dragons that Ed coveted. He held out a hand to Winry. "May I have the next dance? A woman as beautiful as you is a fitting companion to the next Emperor."

Blushing, Winry took his hand, much to Ed's chagrin. He stood there, mouth flapping, unkissed and stunned as the bastard homunculus waltzed her away. He wanted to cut right back in but Winry would probably get mad. Just one dance and no more. He stomped off the floor, spotting Ran Fan. "Shouldn't you have him leashed? Who does he think he is?" She just looked at him placidly. Ed huffed, remembering her feelings for the homunculus. "How do you deal with it?"

"Because this is my place," she replied and Ed didn't miss the sadness in her.

"He can't have Winry," Ed glowered.

"No, he can not. It would never be allowed," Ran Fan whispered.

Ed didn't care he was overreacting. Not too far from Winry, the bastard was dancing, too. Everyone was having fun but him. Ed realized something was wrong. Roy was shorter than his partner.

"Edward, is there a problem?"

He didn't turn to face Riza as she asked the question. "I got cut in on."

"Well, cut back." She laughed.

"Next dance, don't you worry. I didn't want to look jealous." Ed knew that was impossible. He turned and almost ended up mouth-flapping again. Riza looked incredible. She was taller than him in her silver leather shoes but it was the daring dress that made it hard not to look at her. Covered in royal blue beads, the dress dipped low in front. Riza had really nice breasts. Blushing, Ed tore his eyes away. "Why aren't you dancing with the bastard?"

"Roy is dancing with our next president." Riza nodded toward the dance floor. "At least for a song or two. It _is_ her house he commandeered for this party."

"Yeah, it's not a bad one, I guess." Ed smiled then perked up as the song ended. "I'd ask you to dance, Hawkeye but it's not good to leave Winry with Greed for long." He started out onto the floor. "But you look very pretty."

She beamed. "Thank you, Edward."

Edward pushed his way back over to Ling and Winry. Ling was touching her with his bare hands. If he got her back all sweaty, Ed would kick him. He tapped Ling's shoulder. "I'm cutting back in."

"No."

Ed's eyes widened and he saw Winry bracing for the fight. "You can come back later." _When I'm old and dead_. "Go dance with your hostess." He pointed to Hawkeye but Ling didn't seem ready to let Winry go. "Don't be greedy."

The homunculus scowled. "I can't _help_ it," he whined, letting Winry go but not without kissing her cheek.

Perfect, Ling kissed her first. Ed sighed, pulling her against him a little too roughly. "Sorry," he muttered.

Winry hugged him. "It's okay. You're sort of cute when you're jealous." She rested her head on his metal shoulder. To Winry, Ed didn't doubt, metal equated to comfort. "Even if you have no reason to be. I mean, why would I ever leave all this to run away to exotic lands and be the consort to a dashing young emperor who'll drape me in silks and jewels?"

"Hmm, looking around this place, I can see the allure of wealth. You go chase after Ling. I'll steal Katherine Armstrong away from Al." Ed smirked broadly.

Winry yanked his ponytail playfully. Ed sighed as the music switched to a swing step. He wasn't that good at it, but for Winry, he would try. He felt like a flailing fool. How did the bastard make it look so easy? At least Mustang had reclaimed Hawkeye.

When the band switched to an even faster swing, Winry mercifully pulled him off the dance floor. "I'd like a drink," she said.

"I think there's a bar set up that way." Ed pointed. "What would you like?"

"To go with you." She grinned. "You might get lost." At his groan, she added. "Or get whisked off by Katherine."

Ed snorted, offering her his arm, thrilled that she wanted to be with him. "I'll leave her for Al and hope she's not as scary as her big sister."

"I'm not sure that's possible."

Laughing, Ed led her on a quest for the bar. He found it more easily than anticipated and got them both a glass of wine, a sweet harvest wine for her, something more masculine for him, a dry red – though he rather wished he had gone for the sweet one. His tasted like vinegar to his untried palate. He managed to find a spot to sit for a moment. The only way Winry could have sat closer to him was if she became one with him. Ed liked it.

"I'm in awe of this party. If Mr. Mustang plans any more parties, we're going," Winry said.

"Oh good, make me have to put up with him even more," Ed whimpered then covered her hand with his. "But so long as you're with me, it'll be fun."

A hint of rose colored her cheeks as a smile bloomed on her face. "Oh, Ed, that's very sweet."

Ed leaned in, knowing this was the perfect time to kiss her. A huge hand clamped on Ed's shoulder, scaring the hell out of him. Ed spilled his wine on himself.

"Edward Elric, it is so good to see you again!"

Ed sighed and set his glass down. Clapping, he cleaned away the wine even as Armstrong was lifting him up over the arm of the couch into a crushing embrace. He hadn't seen Armstrong since the final battle. The big man had abandoned his home to do clean up of Bradley loyalists around the country while Armstrong manor was used as a convalescent home. "You, too, sir," he tried to say.

Armstrong dropped him and more sedately took Winry's hand, kissing it. "And you, as well, Miss Rockbell. You're a shining example of feminine beauty tonight."

"Thank you, Mr. Armstrong. Your family's house is the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Thank you for letting Al stay here while he gets his strength back. There's plenty of room for him to get his exercise in once he's stronger and he seems so comfortable."

"It's our pleasure. Alphonse deserves the best after his terrible trials." Armstrong's moustache twitched and Ed could have sworn the man's eyes misted up. Then again he _did_ emote a bit much. "Have you seen our solarium yet? There is a rare flower from Xing with a blue hue the exact color of your eyes. Edward, have you shown her that yet? The comparison will be stunning."

"There's a solarium?" Ed asked without enthusiasm.

Before he knew it, he and Winry were touring the solarium, learning more about plants than he ever cared to know. Maybe if Armstrong had mentioned a green array or something, he'd have been more impressed. He was seeing more of the inside of his eyelids than he was of some blue flower. At least, Winry seemed to enjoy it and she managed to get Armstrong to take them back to the ball room in time for the band to be on break. Ed found a vacant spot near the drafty doors to the patio and put himself in the path of the cold breeze so he could block Winry from it as she sat.

"Tired yet?" he asked.

Winry laughed. "We haven't even had dinner yet, Edward. There's plenty of party to go."

Ed feared that. "But you are having fun, right?"

"Very much so."

"Good." Ed wished he knew what to say. He was never really good with the mushy sort of words. He tried to put himself in a Mustang frame of mind but he feared the carnal thoughts would override the romantic. His mind flashed back to that brief glimpse of Winry's bared belly he'd gotten in Resembol but that didn't help him find words.

"Something's on your mind, Edward."

He blushed. "No, um, well, yes. I missed you so much over the years, Winry. I never called or wrote like I should have and I'm sorry for that. I just thought…maybe it would make you miss me more and that wasn't fair."

"I still would have liked a letter or two, Ed," she replied. It wasn't a reprimand, just a bare fact.

"Sorry. I'll do better now. You might not be able to get rid of me this time."

Her expression drove rational thought from his mind. "I'm not sure I would want to get rid of you, Ed."

He had been granted one more chance to kiss her on a romantic note. Even as that thought was forming and his body moving to do it, he heard the clatter of a wheelchair.

"Brother, I need your help."

He might love his brother, but right now Ed had a nigh irresistible urge to roll him into a snow bank. "Yeah, Al?"

"Mr. Mustang is flirting with Teacher…" Al glanced back the way he'd come. "It's probably poor form if the host is murdered. Help me distract him."

"Oh, like I care if she kills him." Ed grinned predatorily. "I'd pay to watch."

Winry elbowed him. "Come on, Al. I'm sure if you just get in there and talk to Mrs. Curtis, she'll be distracted enough that Mr. Mustang will lose interest before Mr. Curtis or Miss Hawkeye kill him."

"I still say let them kill him." Ed grabbed the handles of the wheelchair. He didn't want to go at the slow pace Al was still laboring at. He rolled his brother back toward the debacle in process. To his surprise, Izumi hadn't killed the man. She almost looked flattered at the attention. Sig seemed less impressed. "Teacher," Ed called loudly, "Can you help Al out a little. He's been off in the corner by himself and he's sort of bored and thirsty, too. Host, why don't you fetch him something?"

Roy's eyes slotted. "I'll get a waiter. What would you like, Alphonse?"

"Some of that honey…" Al broke off, shooting Ed a sheepish look. "I mean, water would be fine, sir."

"Did you give my brother wine?" Ed growled.

"I gave nothing," Roy said with a dismissive wave. "Mrs. Curtis, I look forward to resuming our talk at a later date but I'm sure your young pupil would enjoy your company." Mustang turned to Winry as the band started up again. He held out his hand. "Miss Rockbell, this is one of my favorite waltzes. Will you dance with me?"

"Of course."

Ed slumped, watching her dance off with another man. The coy look in her eyes told him she expected him to come cut in soon. She was toying with him. He sighed gustily. Al tugged on his jacket and Ed leaned over.

"Kissed her yet, Ed?"

Ed's eyes widened. He hadn't realized Al knew how he felt. Well, in the back of his mind, he knew Al knew but he never expected Al to say anything. "No. I keep getting interrupted. I'm going to take it as a sign."

Al just laughed at him, brat. Ed left him there with Izumi and found Riza, dancing her out onto the dance floor. He could definitely see why Mustang loved this woman. Ed had already known how smart and capable she was but Hawkeye had hid her feminine side well under her uniform. Now, she was radiantly lovely and he was half tempted to dance a second waltz but he knew that they both belonged very strongly to someone else. He didn't even have to cut in on Mustang. The man waltzed Winry right over to Ed and swooped off with Riza before the young man even knew what he was doing.

They danced several more waltzes. The sweat trickling down his spine told Ed it was time to move off the dance floor but he didn't want to let Winry go. She tipped her chin a little, moving closer. She was going to kiss _him_.

And the band stopped suddenly.

Someone jostled into Ed and his forehead bumped hers. Their lips might have made contact but no way in hell was he counting that as their first kiss. His attention jerked up to the stage and saw Olivia Armstrong in front of the boom mike. His eyes widened, getting his first good look at her. She had hid her femininity even better than Riza. Not that she looked soft and cuddly by any means but she did look pretty. Her gown's bodice draped cape-like over her tall, strong form and it was completely see-through tulle. She had on a black top under it and the skirt was golden Xingese silk but Ed bet every man looking at her right now was pretending that black top didn't exist.

Ed didn't know what was wrong with him tonight. He was usually in better control of his teenaged lusts but he was noticing every one in the place tonight. It had to be the effect of Winry's proximity and the constant interruptions. He was grateful when Olivia started talking.

"When General Mustang asked permission to put this together, I had no idea he was so able at social events," Olivia said. "But it is a well deserved party. It has been a long, hard time for our country and we are coming out of the darkness with years worth of work and reparations ahead of us. To take a moment to relax and enjoy life is a very good thing indeed, so thank you all for coming and thank you for your part in making this come to pass. I suppose I have to especially thank my brother and General Mustang. You might be an upstart, Mustang, but you got to where you are on your merits. And also the Elric brothers. Most will never know everything you went through or the debt owed to you, but you do have our thanks."

Ed blushed as she led everyone in a round of applause. Obviously she was practicing her presidential speeches. Olivia invited them all to the dining hall, which had to be done in shifts to accommodate everyone. He and Winry ended up at a table with his brother, naturally, and Pinako along with Mustang and Hawkeye, Teacher and Sig and Ling and Ran Fan. Ed noted becoming Greed had only made Ling's appetite worse. He tried to keep up until Winry gave him a look.

They went back to dancing afterwards but Ed realized if he ever wanted to be alone with Winry and actually get in an uninterrupted kiss, he'd have to find someplace more solitary. He looked out into the gardens. Too snowy, even with his jacket, Winry's thin and short dress wouldn't be much protection against the cold. His room? Too suggestive. Ed grinned. He knew where.

He took her hand. "Let's go somewhere we can actually sit and talk."

"That would be nice." Ed could hear the relief in her voice.

Ed hoped he remembered how to get to the hot springs from where he was now. They wouldn't actually get _in _the water but there was a table, presumably for wine and cheese after a nice soak if he understood how the Armstrongs worked. Most guests wouldn't know about it and they'd be alone.

"Are we going where I think we are?" Winry gave him a wary look as if wondering he was somehow not the boy she knew all too well. Or maybe knowing him too well was why she was worried.

"I figured it would be a quiet place to talk…at the table, of course." Did she really think he'd try something? How much of an influence did she think Mustang had on him?

"Good because we're not really dressed for the springs." Winry eyed him. "And I worked too hard to look good tonight just to go skinny-dipping this time."

Ed groaned. Did she have to put the idea of her being naked in his head? And 'this time' implied that on another day, she _would_ skinny-dip with him. The thought caused a bit of a stirring. Ed ignored it valiantly as they rounded the corner into the springs.

Both of them froze. Laugher echoed in the vast room. Winry squeezed his hand and Ed wheeled around, dragging her behind him. Images of dark tousled hair and pale skin haunted him, refused to be driven out by the clicking sounds of Winry's heels. They got half way up the corridor before Winry dragged him to a halt.

"Did you see that?"

"See it? I want to _unsee_ it and I can't," Ed wailed. "Why didn't we ever get around to making that signal? I could go back and drown him for stealing my good idea, too."

"Ed, did you see _two_ blonde heads? I could have sworn…" Winry glanced back down the hall.

"Don't think about it." Ed thought maybe she was right. Hell, he thought that laugh could have been General Armstrong's, even though he would have bet she didn't know how to laugh.

"Aren't you at all curious?" Winry took a few steps back the way they came.

"Winry!" Ed caught her. "If we saw what we saw, they're at some level _way_ above our experience."

Her look suggested that was all the more reason to watch. "Was that the general?"

"I think. Damn, Hawkeye and Armstrong? How can he manage that, lucky bastard?"

Winry pinched him. "It might sound sexy now but imagine what would happen if they got into a cat fight."

The first images were incredibly sexy and Ed was jealous, then reality set in. He winced. "I almost want to rescue him but then I think, it's the bastard so let them tear him apart."

"Edward." Her wide grin told him she was pretty amused by that idea herself. "They were probably just talking and having some wine in the nice water."

Ed didn't think Winry believed that any more than he did but was willing to let it go. He slid an arm around her. He still wanted very much to tell her that he loved her or at the very least kiss her and this hallway was definitely not the place. "All right, the quest for a place to talk continues." Ed found another stairway and started climbing.

"Does this look familiar?" she asked went they stepped out onto a landing.

"Not really." Ed opened the door, leading her through. It shut behind them. They found themselves facing the opening of the gardens. The moon hung low, caught in the skeletal limbs of winter trees. A soft snow had begun to fall.

Winry tried the door. "It's locked."

"Good." At her strange look, Ed shucked his suit jacket off and helped her into it. If she wasn't wearing something as insubstantial as a dress of sequins and beads, Winry could withstand cold better than him. Already he could feel it creeping along his automail. He settled his arms around her hips, looking every so slightly – _yes, I'm finally taller_ - down into her eyes. "Winry, I've been trying to do this all damn night."

Ed brushed his lips to hers, uncertainly. Insecurity burned away with the heat at which she returned the kiss. Clumsily, Ed finally figured out what to do with his nose in all of this. She smelled like a delicious blend of strawberries, caramel and somehow of cotton candy they used to share at the sheep shearing festivals when they were little. Arms tightened, lips warred and submitted. Ed felt her mouth open under his, ever so slightly and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, probing and colliding with her tongue. Winry tasted a little of that sweet wine. Ed no longer noticed the cold. There was nothing but warmth between them…a little too much concentrated warmth in some areas.

Ed took a reluctant step back, hoping Winry hadn't noticed. Now to keep her from glancing down. Ed pointed up to the falling snow. "It's almost as beautiful as you."

Winry smiled, obligingly following his gaze. "That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me."

Ed pulled her against his hip. His hip was safe. He tried to look at her but felt a rising panic washing over all the other feelings so he went back to looking at the sky. "It only took me locking us out in the cold to finally get to this point. Winry, I think you probably already know this, because well, I probably don't hide it as well as I think I do but, I love you."

Her arm went around him. "I do know. I even know why you hid it. As weird as you are, I love you, too."

Ed pulled her into another kiss though eventually words other than 'I love you' registered in his fogged brain. He broke the kiss. "Wait a minute. I'm weird?"

"Very, my alchemic freak." She tapped his nose.

"If anyone's weird, it's you, automail junkie." Ed laughed, letting Winry back him against the stone of the house for another kiss.

When she finally let him go, Winry looked at all the snow then down at her heels. "How are we getting back inside?"

"I don't know about you but your weird alchemic freak is going this way." Ed clapped and opened a hole in the door. He helped Winry back in then put the door to rights.

"It _does_ help that you're a little weird." Winry gave him back his coat.

"Yeah, well, it helps that you're an automail junkie so it all works out well, right?"

"Like all the different sounds of a symphony."

That wasn't the analogy Ed expected from her. Maybe _Winry_ was the one listening to Mustang too much. Arm in arm, they went back to the main hall. The band was still going. "Before we dance again, I want to check on Al. I know he won't want to go up to bed yet but this is probably a little too much for him."

"He's not going to want you babying him, Ed," Winry said, even as she nodded in agreement. "But you're probably right."

It didn't take too long to find Al. He was with Havoc, Breda and Fuery. They seemed to be watching Falman dancing with a blonde Ed didn't know. At this point, Ed was shocked Mustang hadn't managed to summon Maria Ross back from Xing just for this party. When they got closer, it was obvious something was wrong with Al.

Al's head bobbed around when he heard Ed call his name. A face-splitting grin slashed across his face. "Brother! It's that lipstick on your mouth?"

"Yes, I think it is." Havoc laughed and Fuery blushed for Ed's sake.

Ed flushed, resisting the urge to wipe it just in case. "You're drunk, Al. He has the body weight of a feather. Which one of you gave him alcohol?"

Breda held up his hands. "He was like this when we found him."

"The bastard," Ed growled.

"Or Granny," Winry added sheepishly.

"I think he was snagging them off the waiter's trays," Fuery said helpfully.

Ed sighed, putting his hands on his brother's shoulders. "And they say _I'm_ the bad one."

"I see Mr. Curtis. I'll go see if he can help us get Al upstairs." Winry said.

"But I'm having fun," Al protested even though his eyes were shutting.

"We could help you, Edward," Breda said.

Ed shook his head, figuring that when sober, that would embarrass Al. It would be different with Sig. "You guys enjoy the party. I'll deal with Mr. Steal Wine."

"Hey! I's thought you finally kissed Winry but I hasta be wrong. You're still grumpy," Al said, weaving in his chair.

Winry snorted. "Going to get Mr. Curtis now."

Winry came back with both Curtises and Al had already winked out, his head resting against Ed's arm. Sig gently picked Al up and Fuery volunteered to go put the wheelchair someplace out of the way. Ed took them upstairs. Izumi tugged down the pile of blankets so her husband could set Al down. Winry helped get his shoes off.

"I'll get his flannels. He gets too cold for anything else," Ed said.

Together, they stripped and redressed Al and tucked him away. Ed debated for a moment if he should start a fire. Izumi draped an arm around his shoulder and nodded over to Winry who was putting a garbage can next to the bed, just in case. "I like her," she said simply but it meant far more than those simple words.

Ed smiled. "Thanks. So do I."

They left Al to sleep it off. Ed watched his teacher and her husband descend the stairs together. Would he and Winry be that happy and easy in each other's company after they were married so long? Did he just think married? Swallowing hard, Ed hurried that thought away. He had enough to deal with just managing today.

"Want to go back to the dance?" he asked.

"I'd love to."

XXX

Ed scrounged around the ice chest for something to snack on. Al had woken up with a headache, whined a little and went back to sleep. Ed let him. Winry had gone out to let Hayate and Den run in the drifts so he felt safe in scoring something to eat before the official lunch, if there was one. The house felt muffled for all the humanity still inside it. The only suggestion someone was alive was the tea kettle on the stove, chugging toward whistling.

Someone yawned behind him then thumped around in the cabinets. Ed turned to see Mustang, hair sticking out all over and generally just rumpled. Ed had never seen him this bad, not even in the first few days of his convalescence.

Mustang pointed to the ice chest. "Can you grab me some tomato juice and eggs out of there and really, is your mouth a proper holding place for a chicken leg while you root around like a starving dog?"

Ed plucked the leg out of his mouth. "Kiss my ass." He gave over one egg from the bowl and the juice and watched in horror as Roy cracked it into a glass and covered it with juice. He tipped in something from a flask then downed it in a few smooth swallows. "I think I lost my appetite."

"Hair of the dog that bit you." Mustang set the glass in the sink then went to get a couple tea cups.

"Does it work?"

Mustang shrugged. "A little." He took a tea pot over and poured the kettle into it. Ed could smell the burst of tea scent. The older alchemist flopped down at the table. "Join me for tea."

"Yeah why not." Ed nodded to the ice chest. "Want something?"

Roy went green. "No."

Ed sat down. "You look like hell."

"Good. I'd hate to look better than I feel. Tell me, can I throw a party or what?" Mustang managed a grin.

"Winry was impressed."

"Speaking of the lovely Miss Rockbell, did you actually make some headway last night or did you crash and burn spectacularly? I was too busy to pay attention." Mustang pouted.

"I did not crash, not that it's your business."

"Good. I thought you were too busy peeking in on me in a certain decadent place." Roy smirked.

Ed flushed and chewed on the chicken leg. Luckily, Winry chose that time to reappear with two icy-pawed hounds.

"Winry, I was about pour the tea. Want some?" At least Mustang didn't seem like he was going to tease Winry, too.

"Sure."

Roy poured the tea, getting up to get two more cups. "I think I'll take some to Riza. It smells too good not to be shared." He briefly touched Winry's shoulder. "Enjoy." He sauntered off with the tea.

"I don't know why you don't like him. He's a very nice man, Edward, even if he did take you away," Winry said. "Though I know why he did it."

"That nice man was teasing me when you came in, big jerk. He _saw_ us in the hot spring last night."

Winry blushed, shielded her eyes. "Oh, no."

"Let's just all pretend that never happened." Ed sipped the tea. It had to be one of Mustang's special ones since it was better than anything Ed had ever tasted in his travels. "The hot springs didn't happen but everything afterward was very real."

Smiling, she reached across the table and took his hand. "Yes, it was."

"I don't know what's going to happen next, Winry. Even if I can't get out of the military immediately and can't go home with you, I will someday soon. I am not going to leave you. This time, it won't be years."

She squeezed his hand. "It's all right, Ed, even if it takes awhile. I still have an apprenticeship to finish up and I just know how much you love Rush Valley."

Ed made a face. "If we're lucky, we'll finish at the same time. Until then, maybe you need a few more of these to hold you over." He knew it was corny but he didn't care. Ed leaned across the table and kissed her.

She stroked his cheek. "You're right, I'll need _a lot_ more of those."

Ed was only too happy to oblige.

Finis


End file.
